Order-Sol
Order-Sol (オーダーソル, Ōdā Soru) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series. He is Sol Badguy back when he was enlisted with the Holy Order during the Crusades, circa 2172 AD. Character Design ... Gallery [[Order-Sol/Image Gallery|'Order-Sol's Image Gallery']] Personality ... Story Backstory Due to being Sol Badguy, his backstory is the same as Sol's, up to between when he joined the Holy Order and when he deserted, stealing the Fuuenken. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' In Kliff's Story Mode, a little of Sol's backstory is revealed; he ran away from the Order with the Fireseal sword, before he's confronted by Kliff, not for stopping him, but to ask him to show why he deserves the sword, as Kliff had planned on giving him the blade as a gift. Order-Sol is taken by I-No through time-travel to fight the future Sol Badguy. The collision between those two Sols ended with Order-Sol's loss, giving I-No the opportunity to kill the past Sol. This would result in the destruction of the future (current) Sol, but due to his will and believing in the present, he was able to return to his own time. Gameplay As a pre-Fireseal-weilding Sol, Order-Sol shares some of the regular Sol's moves (both normal and special), but in incomplete, "prototype" versions. His lack of a projectile makes him rely on rushdown to win over his opponents. Order-Sol is also possessor of a glitch that allows him to double jump after a high jump. Although Order-Sol can do well without any charge energy, it should be obtained to improve his special attacks and overdrives (Tyrant Rave Ver. Omega, for example). However, charging can leave him wide open, but this is somewhat mitigated by his ability to "Action Charge". Also, players might become overdependent of charges. In EX Mode, Order-Sol's moveset changes to become a near-full copy of Sol's original Guilty Gear move set, with Gun Flame being a full range projectile, and a Tyrant Rave similar to the one seen in Guilty Gear (It appears to be the final strike of level 3 Tyrant Rave Omega) although he still retains Rock It (Level 1 version only) and Dragon Install Sakkai, lacking a DI similar to the one he'd use later in life. His Instant Kill in EX mode (Apart from Sakkai, which retains the potential for an IK if done right) is his All Guns Blazing technique also from Guilty Gear, and even appears to be performed in the same manner. In AC+, like all characters, Order-Sol gained Force Break moves: the Dragon Install versions of his Gun Flame and Volcanic Viper, to accompany the Fefnir Force Break he already possesses in his normal form. As a boss (and in Gold Mode), Order-Sol is given access to a new Overdrive, Flame Distortion, which functions as a superpowered Dragon Install of sorts, healing him, giving him infinite Tension, and an infinite Charge Meter if he is using his normal moveset. Command List Order-Sol's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Even in the past, Sol had great fighting skill, enough to be considered the greatest fighter in the human side during the Crusades. Sol's weapon of choice during this time was merely a concrete sword, which strangely can cut like a normal sword. Because of his lack of experience with his powers, he needs to concentrate in order to release their full potential. He also uses a more all-out fighting style, unlike his present self who refines it more and has more control over it. Musical Themes *Get Down To Business - Guilty Gear XX Slash Rivalry Themes *Keep The Flag Flying (vs Ky Kiske) - Guilty Gear XX AC Character Quotes References and Allusions Trivia *Order-Sol's appearance actually dates far back as the original Guilty Gear Bible artbook, released years before Guilty Gear XX Slash. *Order-Sol's Dragon Install: Sakkai/Murdering World was one of the notable SNK shout-outs Daisuke Ishiwatari slipped into most of Arc System Works' fighting projects. The sequence is very similar to Geese Howard's Deadly Rave from the Fatal Fury series. It should be noted that Ishiwatari worked for SNK in the past before its bankruptcy in 2000. External Links *Dustloop Forums - Order Sol 101 Primer *Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Ordel Sol References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Males Category:Holy Knights Category:Gear Project Team